nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Gowther, King, Sariel, Tarmiel
Gowther, King, Sariel, Tarmiel & Derieri vs. Mael is a battle between King and Gowther of the Seven Deadly Sins, Sariel and Tarmiel of the Four Archangels and Derieri of the Ten Commandments against Mael. Prologue As the spell that the original Gowther uses 3,000 years ago fall apart because of Meliodas and the Demon King discover the truth, "Estarossa" is revealed to everyone to be Mael. The proper Mael gets shocked realizing all that he do as Estarossa, there Gowther takes responsibility for what he and his creator do in the past, causing Mael to attack him with fury. Battle As Mael attacks and intends to destroy Gowther, King punches him away with True Guardian. Gowther asks King not to get involved, but King says he can not do anything else, being the only one there with him, reminding him the fourth rule of the Seven Deadly Sins of always helping a comrade in trouble. Mael reappears taking King in the back, happy that he is a Gowther comrade, pretending to stink his heart through the suffering of his friend. Mael gives a strong blow with his hand, but King manages to block it with True Guardian. King quickly goes on the attack by gobbling Mael with Bumblebee. However, Mael fires Kyusai no Ya, piercing King's shoulder. Gowther intervenes insisting that he is the one who should be destroyed, pleasing Mael with his expression of pain. Despite being shot down and injured, King prepares Chastiefol and launches Sabaki no Yari on Mael. The Archangel catches the Chastiefol attack with one hand, saying that the more King resists the more Gowther will suffer, encouraging him to resist. King claims to be the Fairy King and do not underestimate it. King changes back to True Guardian, giving Mael a strong and surprising blow that sends him flying. Mael manages to counterattack and get rid of the Guardian with an Ark beam. Mael mentions that it will be fun to try to face him both together. There, Tarmiel and Sariel appear to unite King and Gowther in the fight. As Mael combines the powers of light and darkness in a powerful attack, King manages to intercept Mael's attack along Sariel using True Increase ' and ' Tornado ''' along '''Ark. However, a part of the attack manages to hit King, seriously injuring his arm. Tarmiel defends against Mael's Killing Saucer with Ark beams. Then, everyone receives the instructions from Gowther's Broadcast about the plan that Derieri formulated to defeat Mael. King takes his part in distracting Mael with repeated attacks of True Increase preventing him from reaching Gowther. Thus, Sariel and Tarmiel take advantage to immobilize Mael using their Graces to restrain his arms, being able Derieri to attack him repeatedly with her Combo Star, hurting him to the point of almost killing him and allow Gowther to lear the spell to remove the Commandments from his body. After many blows, a wounded Mael resorts to mercy in Tarmiel, claiming that he does not understand why he should always be the one who suffers. These words cause Tarmiel to free Mael's arm, allowing him to use his Sabaki no Yari to pierce the last heart of Derieri and thus claim her Commandment. Although Sariel warns him that he will never be the same if he does, Mael absorbs the Commandment of Purity. With a expansive wave that sends his opponents away, Mael is wrapped in a huge cocoon of light as he proceeds to assimilate his fourth Commandment. Inside, Mael begins to shoot at his discretion dark rays of light, one of which hits Tarmiel. Aftermath References }} Navigation Category:Fights Category:King Fights Category:Gowther Fights Category:Derieri Fights Category:Sariel Fights Category:Tarmiel Fights Category:Mael Fights